The Day I Didn't Know Farewell
by Ryu Okawa
Summary: After 5 years Eri and nozomi married but still until now they doesn't have a child. several accident come and tried to separate them. can those two still remain same? or will one day a farewell will break their bonds? can you truly say she was the one anymore...
1. Chapter 1 : A Wish To Have Child

" Ayase eri" said ayase satoshi { eri father} sternly as he keep staring to his son with cold eyes and slighty hold his anger to eri.

" i can't father." Eri keep refusing his father order to him and stubbornly say no to him, satoshi in the other hand can't handle anymore with his son behaviour toward him whose brave to refuse his order eagerly and endleesly say no.

Satoshi look again to eri and still finding eri face still remain same with before and no worries or regret face he find at eri.

Satoshi raged up and can't hold on his anger anymore and slam hard the table and make eri mother stratled whose sit along beside him.

Eri mother look carefully to her husband whom look so angry with eri and seeing through that he will punch eri at instant. And her thought is right satoshi hands going toward eri face and sucessfully land on eri face and make eri fall hard on the floor.

" satoshi!" eri mother can't believe what she look right now, her beloved person is having a bad terms and make her husband punch their own child.

" silent evelyn, this kids need to fix this bad behaviour of him." Satoshi said with high tone and waiting for eri action.

Evelyn go to eri side and helping him get up and look how red eri cheek after satoshi punch him and also make eri mouth slightly let out a blood. It make she felt uneasy and worried looking at how her beloved family had a fight like this.

" so what's your answer? Did this enough to make your stupid brain work?" satoshi ask

" no." Eri said and make his father felt so furious and can't believe how fool of his son.

" What! You're such a fool! It's your brain work? Didn't you have no respect to me your father!." Satoshi yell loudly and going punch eri again and again, he keeps hit eri contiously until evelyn stand in front eri and protect him from satoshi harrashment.

" stop it satoshi, we can finish this up without any harmness." Evelyn persuade satoshi while her face is crying looking her husband goes so brutal like this and in the fact is make her scared seeing him change like this.

Satoshi who seeing his wife sad like this is make his rage cooling down and gather his compose and take a breath for a while. After he calm down and doesn't so mad like before he apologize to evelyn and push her a side softly and look toward eri who stand weakly as eri face already bruised with his punch.

" i ask you once more, are you accept this proposal?" satoshi ask again with annoyed voice as he look his son whom so stubornly oppose him.

" and i said this again dad, NO!." Eri said with loud voice and that make satoshi flinched her teeths hearing eri continously refuse him.

" Why you so stubborn? I'm just ask you to divorce her or if you don't want lose her you can polygamy her!" satoshi louding his voice and make eri suddenly so angry and irrated when his father said that.

" No! I can't do that. I only love nozomi."

" in the case you can have polygamy!"

" My heart is just for her, dad! I can't love anyone else ether nozomi. I can't betray nozomi like that. She is everything to me." Eri presissently refusing satoshi appoitment and make satoshi stressed with eri.

" i reject that eri! You can't be like that, she is barrent you know!"

" i don't care! I will waiting forever. I don't want have a child from another woman than her, i just want only having a child from her. Even if it will take a long time or although she don't pregnant, it doesn't change my love for her."

Satoshi can't take it anymore and then goes out and left evelyn and eri in there without say anything. Evelyn whom can't do a lot to help these two just can seeing how hurt eri right now. Eventhough she know how much eri love nozomi but evelyn know deep in eri heart he want have a child on his family with nozomi. Eri at the beginning married with nozomi always dreamed to have a child on his own, he wants to raise his child and grow together and take care of his child who can be his pride.

But unfortunately after 5 year eri and nozomi married, they still don't have a children and that fact is the reason why satoshi demand eri to divorce or polygamy nozomi. While for evelyn is alright if eri and nozomi don't have a child but maybe is her husband wish to have a grandchild from eri and evelyn know how passionate when satoshi arranged eri and nozomi marriage and even how satoshi think so hard what the best place for their honeymoon.

But after a many year she and her husband waiting nozomi pregnant but no sign for nozomi to pregnant. And that always worrying and make satoshi felt doubt with nozomi futre to having child with eri. He is then presume nozomi is barrent and wonn't get pregnant even if they waiting for many year that day will not come.

" eri." Evelyn trying to cheer up eri but he weakly ask her to lefting him alone and give her a fake smile and without said anymore evelyn is going out and lefting eri alone.

Eri then going sit down and look up and lossing his arms down and take a breathe. He's keep gazing up and silently let out his tears and keep mumbling nozomi name.

 _Nozomi.. why fate is so cruel like this? I know why father keep pushing me like this. Isn't just him who want have a child, i want too. But i can't have that, i don't know why but for until 5 year i married with nozomi but we still don't have a child. Deep down i really envious with other couple whose already have a child... but i can't just blaming nozomi for not pregnant and selfishly left or betray her. I love her so much, i don't want have anyone else than her. After how many year i meet and know her for long time, i can't forgetting my memories with her so easily. God please help me out..._

Eri just remain same and weakly holding how much pain he feels and it's so painful to his heart. Can i stay strong enough with this dissaster, can i still be the same eri who can love my precious person until death separate us? I hope my heart don't wavered and remain same to love nozomi and be with her forever.

 **That's it minna~ it's a short story to beggin but i promoised you guys to make a longer chap. This story accidentally maded because for somereason when i on a trip suddenly i hearing some people story and from that i was making this hehe~ oh yeah and this again another trans gend hehe~ i want to make a unpredicatable eri and wanting to write how eri and nozomi life when they already married but sorry if in this chance i will make the angsty story. I hope on my other story i can make them married happily not sad like this. Ciao**


	2. Chapter 2 : The Juniors Predate Me

" Welcome home erichi." Nozomi gretted warmly as she help taking eri jacket and hanging them to hanged wall.

" do you want to eat,bath or maybe me?" nozomi ask seductively and make eri flustered.

" u-umm maybe bath first nozomi." Eri said shyly and nozomi grinning look at how easily her husband get flustered with little tease like this.

" okay darling~ do you want me to join you?" ask nozomi again and make eri face blush hard and clumsly hit the wall.

" erichi are you okay?" nozomi hurriedly to eri side trying to help him but unccosialy nozomi shirt failing down and shown slightly her breast and make eri nose get nosebleed and fastly goes to bathroom.

Nozomi just gigling seeing how timid eri can be and how happy she is living with him and it's almost feel so perfect for her until one thing happiness she and eri not get yet until now.

Nozomi caress her belly slowly and sighed heavily.

After eri done take a bath he going to dinner room and sit beside nozomi whom already waiting him to eat together.

" nozomi cook is always so delicious." Eri said happily as he eat nozomi food and give her a gentle smile and stroke her hands gently as he gazing to nozomi with warmth eyes.

" mouu erichi, you flarted me too much." Nozomi said shyly when eri become so flirty and romantic like this is make her heartbeat pump so hard.

" i'm not exgratte nozomi, it's true. You're my goddess and i love you so much until i can't describe it into the word."

"... um thanks erichi, you're the same too for me.i hope we can stay forever like this.. if unless i can pregnant.. we can raise and play with our childern right now. If i not barrent, i'm sure we will-" before nozomi can finished eri is hug her instanly.

" don't say that nozomi, to spent my life with you is already make me so happy."

" b-but it's my fault, if i-"

" it's not your fault honey, you can't just blaming yourself like this. No matter you pregnant or not, you're still be the same nozomi i love. On our vows didn't i promoise to stay beside you whatever condition it is? I don't care if miserable and pain come to me as long i have you beside me and i promoise to protect you in happy or worst time." Eri encourage nozomi who begin to crying and hug him back as she sobbing harder.

The Next Morning

Eri and nozomi go out to meet with their friends to have a reunion after a few years all of them busy with their marriage life but fortunely they had a free time to meet again.

Those two already arrived at the place and seeing kotori and umi already in ther and waved to their diection as soon they spot eri and nozomi.

" nozomi-chan eri-chan." Kotori said as she wave her hands to them.

" kotori-chan umi-chan it's been a year not see you two." Nozomi said as she seeing kotori and umi, but she see a new face bettwen kotori arms. A cute baby with blue hair and had a brown eyes like his parent.

" aww kotori-chan he look so cute like you."

" hehe thanks nozomi-chan."

" how have you two been?" ask nozomi

" i'm happy with umi-kun hehe" kotori answer as she cling her arms to umi and snugling lovely to him and make umi face so red.

" k-kotori.." umi said shyly as he try to gain his compose and stay calm eventhough his face tell diffrent thing.

" mouu umi-kun, why you still shy being lovely dovey with me?" complain kotori as she pouted at umi.

" i'm still not get used with things like this.." umi said with low voice.

" you will get used soon umi-kun~"

As nozomi seeing how they still remain same make her feel happy and joyful.

" how about you and eri-kun?" ask kotori as she done teasing umi whom stay frozen with kotori cutness.

" we are happy as always and i felt happy spent my life with erichi~" nozomi said cherrfully as she exchange gaze with eri whom smile gently toward her and nozomi can't smile back to him.

" aww you two such lovely couple~ i jealous with you two. I hope i and umi can be like you two."

" thanks kotori-chan, but i thinks you two already such a cute couple~"

" hehe thanks nozomi-chan."

Nozomi examine the surrounding and yet no one come else than kotori and umi whose alreday in here. Nozomi wondered where everyone else? Did they had a busy day or maybe they can't leave their bedroom to do that thing hehe.

" nee kotori-chan, where everyone?" nozomi ask

" i think they still not arrived, they say still on the way." Answer kotori as she looking to her phone and seeing a few message from their friend.

Before any of them speak there's one noisy voice come from back and as they look back to find nico and maki also rin with hanayo come toward them but one weird things is nico and maki face expression. These two seem had a fight and act like how they are on highschool and begin to argue to each other.

So even this couple still being argue like this thought nozomi as she can't help to giggling look to nico and maki whom suddenly stop argue when they see nozomi for some reason gigiling right now.

" you tsundere couple never changed~" nozomi said with tease voice and make nico slightly embrassed and gaze to nozomi with annoyed face.

" and i say the same for you two, still being too lovely dovey couple." Nico said with jealous voice as she take a glance to maki whom suddenly get busied with his phone.

" ara~ nicochi is jealous. You want to be lovely dovey with maki-kun right?" nozomi said and make nico gone red and maki whose busied with his phone slightly flushed hearing nozomi words.

" nozomi stop teasing them." Eri said

" hehe sorry erichi, it's just too cute seeing their reaction."

" where honoka? I didn't see her with you guys." Ask umi

" she said she can't come, she is get so busy take care of her child." Answer rin

" but she can take her child along right? Even kotori bring her children now." Nozomi said

" if it's just one i think she can tolerate that, but she now have 4 child."

" What!" yell the group together as soon they heard the news and can't believe how many honoka had child with tsubasa eventhough they just married for 1 year.

" it's amazing right? I jealous for them-nya." Rin said

" oh by the way where your children hanayo?" ask maki when he not seeing rin and hanayo children now.

" she at rin grandma house." Answer hanayo and make all of them nodded their head.

" yosh everyone, eventhough honoka can't come we can still have fun. Let's go to the amusment park!." Nozomi said cherfully and dash fast to the park with rin taged her along and make the rest group felt hepless see two adult become so childish.

As nozomi and rin dashing to park and followed by the rest but eri remain still and gazing toward them with hurt eyes as he seeing how happy they to already had their childern.

And he felt more painful as he seeing kotori and umi walk togetherly arms in arms with their son and they smile to each other.

 _I wonder when these day will come to me.. when i can hold my child hands and nozomi in the same time. Walked together spent time with complete family as us smile warmly to each other, we chat happily about everything and laughing together._

 _Even the one who married first is me but why my own junior already step ahead me. I already wait for 5 year but it's like god still not give me a child. I envy with those all..._

Eri sigh heavily and going to walk slowly to his friends as he can't unhiden how hurt it's actually to seeing everyone already had children.

Next week

" so you will come late darling?" ask nozomi through her cellphone

" yeah, sorry honey i wasn't able to have dinner with you." Eri said as he can't go home on time because many project he must do.

" it's okay erichi~ don't push yourself too hard okay? Take a rest if you are already tired, love you darling."

" love you too honey." Eri said as he clos his phone and begin to work again.

Eri is a perfectionist person so if the works it's not satisfy or fulfill his qualifity he will work on that until it prefect. He is a big Ceo in his own company and eri known as a talented youth who already sucessfull in young age and many of woman co-worker is charmed by him.

But unfortunaley they can't make eri to look at them because he is alreday married, but sometime a few woman still try to get eri. But still no one caught eri eyes and he still love nozomi only.

Today eri works is pilled up and he would take much time to finished them up.

" finally it's done." Exclaim eri tiredly as he finished his works and look to the watch showing it's already 11 pm.

When he is preparing his thing and ready go home he seeing a woman stand still in the front main office and eri slowly approach her.

" excuse me?." Eri said and make the woam turn back and face eri.

In front of eri is a woman with black glasses and her hair is covered with hats and her face is covered by a mask.

" what a lady like you doing right now? Are you have a lot work like me?" ask eri wondering he's never seeing his co-worker like her. Maybe she is a new employment? But why he don't know about it.

" umm no, i'm just take something i forgoten." Answer the girl

" you walk alone to here?"

" yeah."

" oh god, a woman like you shouldn't walk alone in a night like this. Do you mind if i take you home?" offer eri as he can't let a woman go home alone in this hour.

" yes please, if you don't mind." The girl said

" okay."

Eri walked together with the girl and in the way he finding her remind him of someone but he can't remember it well and shrug away these though.

The girls said to just to take her to a station bus and as soon they arrived in there the girls thanking eri to acompanny her to station and eri saying he's dont mind that and they two apart.

As soon eri presence gone the girls whose always looking at eri suddenly opening her cellphone.

" you're never changed eri." Said the girl as she keep look to her cellphone and she is begin to took of her glasses.

" it's must be a fate." The girls chuckle to herself and keep smiling until she arrived to her house.

 **Thanks for review from you guys it's mean a lot to me ^.^**

 **I will keep harder to fix my mistake and do better.**

 **See ya in the next chap.**


	3. Chapter 3 : Evil Eri Father

As usual eri work was pilled by bunch of assigment and he is already at office at 6 am and being busied with his work.

And when the clock is shown 9 am eri is have a meeting and as he arrived to attend the metting he can't believe who was the woman is opening the door is extremly shocked him and s-she... Eri can't believe what his eyes seeing right now. Maybe she just have same face with her b-but she resmble her so much... she was the one who ever to have a place in eri heart and gone like wind and now she is here but maybe is not her.

And before eri can think more the woman is speak up.

" My name is Helena Noore nice to meet you guys, i hope we can get along~ especially you eri-kun." Helena said as she gazing directly to eri and her voice matched well with her and he can't believe it's really her...

Helena eri girlfriend in middle school and he remember well how hurt he when she suddenly gone without saying anything to him. He at back really love her and can't believe how she can betray eri and left him alone. S-she helena was actually his first love and he believe that he will be with her forever but fate say different.

And now she casually sit beside eri and that make eri somehow slightly nervous to being close like this with her.

" hello handsome~" helena said seductively as she sit closer to eri and he instanly make a distance from her and begin to do a meeting properly

Helena can feel eri is tried to ignore her but she can't easily give up like this and she begin to make a plan to steal eri heart again to be hers.

After a hour the metting is already done and helena begin to do her plan as she went to eri but when she tried to search eri he is already gone from the metting room.

 _Owww hard prey aren't you~ don't worry i will chasing you until you be mine again eri._

And at the other place eri is already in his room office and he begin to work again but suddenly his cellphone ringed. Eri then take the call and that's was nozomi.

" erichi~" nozomi said cherfully and hearing nozomi voice is make eri heart feel peace and happy hearing her melodious voice whom always succes to relief eri stress.

" nozomi~" eri reply happily and giggling as when those two talk sweetly like this always enough to make eri smile.

" don't forget to have lunch will you? I hope you have a fun at work, love you." Nozomi said and eri reply her with " love you too" like always and he keep smiling how gratefull he have a loving wife like her who always take care of him.

" ara~ eri is already have a lover huh? It's make me jealous with her." Helena suddenly appear and make eri frowned his face and glare at her.

" aww scary~ don't give me that glare eri, you know i can't stand how hot your icy eyes melting my heart." Helena continued as she wink to eri and somehow eri can't lie how that can make his heart beat faster and remind him to the past.

" how long you and her dating? Is dating her is incredible like when you dating me or maybe i'm still be your no 1~ must be suck to be her"

Eri can't hold his anger and slam his table hard and raised his eyebrow and stare coldly to helena.

" don't you dare to insult her like that! She milion time better than any of woman i ever meet... and for your information she is my wife so don't you dare to come back and easily manipulate me like in the past." Eri said and begin to go away from his room office and goes toward canteen and left helena in disbelief.

" what's with that? He play so hard huh... no one can againts my beautiness and i know how to make you mine again even if you is already married." Helena said as she slowly tried to stalking eri as their work time finished.

Helena following eri and keep stalk him until he arrived at home and she can see a woman with purple hair two low ponytail is standing in front house and waving at eri as she give him a warmth smile.

Eri smile back to her and hug her as he slowly caress her hair and give his wife a peck.

Helena for somehow felt irrated and jealous seeing another woman is having eri.

Argghh just witness eri being lovely dovey with another woman is make her blood boiled and she want smack that girl to stay away from eri...

But whats helena can do... eri surely is loyal to his partner and it's almost impposible for helena steal eri but we can't know until we tried right? So helena will gamble all she have to get eri back to her arms.

For now the only thing helena can do is retreat and make some plans. But As she went to go home she bumped someone.

" sorry, i didn't mean to bump you." Said helena and she hear a gasp from the person whom bumped her and as helena lift up her face she see a familiar face, i-isn't that eri father! What a concedience meet him in here... woah did he remember me?

Satoshi can't believe what his eyes see right now and he unable to hidden how shock he to seeing helena here. Satoshi remember how hurt eri back then when helena left him without say anything and left him in pain.

" u-um sir are you okay?" helena ask when satoshi still frozen and suddenly awake from his fantasy.

" it's that really you helena?" satoshi ask and helena stratled that eri father still remember her, ummm this is a good or bad thing?

" where you have been at all? I never hear anything from you or eri when you left."

" u-umm i do have something i can't tell to anyone, sorry."

" can't tell huh?"

" y-yes."

Satoshi felt something sucpicious with helena act but yet as he remember helena is a good girl and he know that she is more than enough to fulfill eri qualification.

Maybe it's a good chance meet helena here, satoshi then have something to make eri paired with helena even though satoshi know right now eri is depply love nozomi and eri really dislike hear helena name as it will make eri remember how hurt his heart back then. But maybe he can star over with helena and satoshi can have his grandchild whose he dreamed for a long time but he can't have that because nozomi.

" helena."

" y-yes."

" won't you be with eri again?" satoshi said and make helena so shocked and can't believe eri father is asking things like this... did he don't know what i done to eri back then? Did he already forgive me?

Before helena can speak satoshi is intterup and say more things

" if you think why i ask you kind things like that and did i already forgive you, the answer i can't forgive you with what you had done to my son. But, in this situation maybe you can be usefull to me and eri."

" eh what?" helena confused with what eri father said and she really can't describe with what's already happend when she left.

" i want grandchild." Satoshi said as he look at helena with determined eyes and helena is confused with eri father words.. why he want grandchild? Didn't eri already married? He must already had child and it's already 5 year when helena go away nee?

What's wrong with eri father?

" but didn't eri married?"

" yes he did, but unfortunaley his wife is barrent."

" w-what! Seriously?" helena said as she touch her forehead who get dizzy hear so many fact that make her felt unbelieve hear these all.

" i will tell you the rest but i ask you again, you still like eri?"

Helena can't lie she still like eri and until now she can't find someone as perfect he is and helena can't tell how many guy she already date and yet no one can compare eri. Didn't is a chance from god to helena for be able to eri side again?

Without any hesistation helena answer eri father question to helena.

" i love him sir, and i would glady hear all of anything relate eri and his wife."

Satoshi then smile proudly to helena and these two go to somewhere private to disscus their plan to break eri and nozomi relationship and tell everything to helena what happend in the past.

 **Woahh i make eri father so evil and read minded in here~ the drama begin to make their way and helena presence come as a mysterious woman eri meet at office.**

 **Ah and for eri mother i planned to make her goes somewhere to do a bussines trip and just left eri father alone, so she can't help with how hopeless and bad her husband plan to his son.**

 **See ya** **i hope you guys have a good days.**


	4. Chapter 4 : Being Seduced

" what? Can you repeat again dad?" eri said with irritated voice as he can't believe and annoyed hearing what his father said to him.

" meet your suitor fiancee eri." Satoshi said

" i won't do that again, that's just wasting my time and as you know i will never love no one else than nozomi." Eri answer with angry tone and begin to open the door and go away from this room, but before eri can leave satoshi said something else.

" i promise you will not wasting your time if you meet her." As satoshi said that eri stop and turn back.

" and what's make you sure about that?" eri said

" because you know her well."

Eri shock a bit and for a while he seems catch what his father appointment

" don't say-"

" yes it's her."

" b-but..." eri paused and look uncertain and satoshi feel that eri maybe can accept helena as those two already know each other.

" i-i... never mind." Eri leaving and make satoshi more contend with how eri for a second can be hesitated.

" just you wait son, i will do anything to make you and helena together even if it's mean someone will get hurted."

" are you okay erichii? You look pale." Nozomi ask worriedly as she look how eri being absent mind when they had dinner.

" n-nothing nozomi, i'm just tired." Eri answer hesitatedly and make nozomi felt suspicious

Before nozomi can even ask more question to him eri cellphone suddenly ringing and eri excuse his self to pick the call.

" Hello?" eri ask through his cellphone

" it's me eri." Eri recognized the owner of this voice is helena and it's make eri confuse how helena know his number, he remember never give his number to her.

" why you have my number?"

" can't i have it darling?" helena ask seductively and make eri ears somehow tickled

" just one person can call me that." Eri said sternly

" why not add more person to your heart~?"

" W-whaat..." eri yell as he hear what helena said

" erichii are you okay?" ask nozomi worriedly when she hear eri yell like that

" i'm okay nozomi, j-just startled with a bug in my hand." Eri lied as he awkwardly shrug his head and nozomi felt a slight suspicious with eri behavior but just let it away and make her way to kitchen wash the plates.

And before eri can calm down helena begin speak again

" so her name is nozomi heee"

" don't you dare to lay your a single finger to her." Eri warned and helena just gigled

" if i have to lay my finger to someone, it's must be you eri~" helena said and make eri instatnly felt embarrassed hearing this girl keep flirting him when he expecting her to sad but somehow helena is making eri heart thump a bit.

" enough with this.. what do you want?" eri said cold

" wanna join me to a bar tonight?" helena ask

" and why i want to go along with you?"

" cause you're my fiance darling~" helena said with hype tone

" that's my father decision, i never agreeing to be your fiance." Eri reply

" gezz you such a stubborn man~ why not try it first? I guarantee you never regret it." Helena whispered with deep voice and it make eri ears begin to tickled again hearing this kind voice who can make him felt uneasy.

" no."

" Mouuuu... alright how about just hang out around in bar then? I promise this is just friendly meet not a date." Helena quickly offer another plan.

" did you and me ever be a friend?" eri ask coldly

" and if we're not, why we can't star to be friend tonight? As you remember you and i were a cooperative workers who must have a strong bound right?" as helena said that eri can tell how it can relate with the works.

Eri just sighed weakly and agreeing with helena, as they agrreing meet tonight somehow it make eri felt uneasy and yet happy... why he even agree in the first place? It's like cheating nozomi in her back and morever with his ex girlfriend who he though he never meet again.

* * *

The time for eri to going the bar is came near and eri timidly he confuse to chose what will he wear tonight.

Nozomi passed and seeing eri troubled face and go in the bedroom

" want to go out?" nozomi ask and eri felt anxious being spoted by nozomi with him look so troubled to decide his clothes.

" yeah, my co-worker visit me to had dinner." Eri replied quickly and avoid eye contact with nozomi with keep searching his clothes.

" why not use your regular clothes? It's just a dinner with your co-worker right?"

As nozomi said that eri sweated a bit and just realize why he feel so troubled to chose what he will wear to meet helena. Why he feel like meet a-

And before eri finshed with his mind nozomi continued to say something make he felt anxious and flustered.

" you seems like a teenager who went to their first date." Nozomi said casually and don't realize how her words make eri felt so dumbfound and shy with his behavior resemble with what nozomi said and that's make eri face went red.

Seeing eri face so red and he covering his face with his hand make nozomi confused. She then sneak toward eri and then jumped to him causing nozomi on top eri.

Eri shocked to have nozomi suddenly jump to him and how embarrassed he right now having nozomi on top him and he felt so attracted with how beauty this creature on top him right now and how he can feel his hunger to kiss nozomi.

Nozomi just giggled seeing how cute eri right now, she can felt eri want to do something naughty to her but she just placed her finger to eri lips.

" want to taste my lips darling?" nozomi said with very alluring voice and thats enough to make eri gone wild and flipped their position.

Now eri is on top nozomi and he slowly and almost reach her lips but a finger suddenly stop him again.

" Woahh erichii hold on~ you can't-" before nozomi even completed eri is already kissing her deeply as he began to explore deeper his tongue into nozomi lips, nozomi can't helped to fight back when eri is horny like this and she just reply his kiss and those two make out until they run out breath.

They gaze each other with intense eyes and eri slowly kiss nozomi again and he sneakly roaming nozomi body through her clothes and that's make nozomi shivered with her desire to be touched directly. Eri keep teasing nozomi and she can't hold it anymore and make a moan who make eri smirk proudly seeing nozomi became so aroused with this and he continued this make out session to a more hot session and these two went do that along night and eri forgotten with his promise with helena as he hypnotized with nozomi.

At the bar

Helena come 15 minute earlier and she excitedly waiting eri to come right now but after 1 hour he still not appear is making helena very mad and even though she is already tried to contact him but yet he not respond that.

Helena feel irritated with how can eri make she waiting like this and make her plan screwed.

 _what the hell with eri! I already said it's not a date so he will come but the bitter fact is i'm sit alone like a stupid... maybe he know i just tricked him and eri is trying to foolled me up and he know that all this meet just my plan to make he love me._

Helena sighed heavily when her plan already failed, this is not going as smooth she would think who know eri can fool her like this.

If a soft way can't reach you maybe i can use a rough way to get eri back although helena will crush someone important to him. No one can have eri except herself, she will definitely get him back doesn't care with anything else than eri, helena will use any way to get eri.


End file.
